


Spaß im Freibad

by PandoraVidal



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Smut, Sorry Not Sorry, Swimming, it was just a crazy idea
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 11:45:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17487485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PandoraVidal/pseuds/PandoraVidal
Summary: Tecklenburg, Sommer 2018Eigentlich wollte David Jakobs sich nur einen schönen Tag im Freibad machen, zusammen mit seinem Freund Mark Seibert. Aber dieser hatte jedoch anderes im Kopf...





	Spaß im Freibad

**Author's Note:**

> Ich hatte diese Idee zusammen mit einer Freundin als wir im Tecklenburger Waldfreibad schwimmen waren. David spielte in dem Sommer den Enjolras in Les Miserables in Tecklenburg und wir ließen unsere Fantasie einfach schweifen....  
> Ich wünsche euch viel Spaß und denkt daran: Es ist nur Fiction!

Tecklenburg, Sommer 2018

Es war ein warmer, sonniger Tag, als David es sich auf einer Schwimmmatte im Nichtschwimmerbereich des Tecklenburger Waldfreibads bequem gemacht hatte. Es waren noch keine Ferien, weswegen sich nur ein paar ältere Herrschaften und Familien mit kleinen Kindern ebenfalls hier aufhielten. Er selber hatte erst am Abend eine Show und die Zeit bis dahin wollte er genießen. Das wäre auch leicht gewesen, wenn nicht sein Freund ihm einen Strich durch die Rechnung gemacht hätte. Erst spürte er nur, wie die Matte unter einem zusätzlichem Gewicht nachgab und dann, wie kalte Wassertropfen auf seinen Körper fielen. Als er die Augen öffnete, sah er in das grinsende Gesicht seines Freundes, Mark Seibert.  
„Na Schatz, genießt du die Sonne?“, fragte dieser und grinste.  
„Das hatte ich zumindest vor“, antwortete David und musste etwas lächeln.  
Auch wenn Mark ihn beim entspannen gestört hatte, er liebte den Anblick des nackten Oberkörpers, wo einzelne Wassertropfen über die sexy Bauchmuskeln liefen... Stop, hör auf zu träumen, Jakobs!  
Mark schwamm inzwischen neben ihm her.  
„Willst du nicht auch ins Wasser kommen? Es ist angenehm kühl“, versuchte dieser ihn zu locken.  
„Damit du mich unter Wasser ziehen kannst um mich in den Himmel zu küssen? Vergiss es.“  
Mark grinste gefährlich.  
„Soll ich dich holen?“  
„Versuch es doch... Alter Mann.“  
Darauf erwiderte Mark nichts, sondern kam einfach nur langsam auf David zu. Als er ihn erreicht hatte, hob er ihn ohne große Anstrengung einfach von der Matte.  
„Das hättest du nicht sagen sollen Babe.“  
Damit drehte sich Mark um und warf David ins Wasser. Dieser erschrak auf Grund der Kälte des Wassers und tauchte schnell wieder auf. Mark stand direkt vor ihm und küsste ihn leidenschaftlich. Atemlos erwiderte David den Kuss. Er liebte seine Art zu küssen, immer so leidenschaftlich und doch sanft. Als dieser sich wieder von ihm löste, brauchte David einen Moment, um seine Gedanken wieder zu ordnen. Währenddessen hatte Mark die Matte für sich eingenommen und lag nun darauf.  
>Na warte<, dachte David und schwamm langsam auf Mark zu. Kurz bevor er ihn erreichte, tauchte er unter die Matte und hob sie mit Mark hoch, sodass dieser ins Wasser fiel. David lachte, als er Marks Blick sah, als dieser wieder auf tauchte. Wie eine Katze, die man zu einem Bad gezwungen hatte. Immer noch kichernd strich er sich die nassen Haare aus dem Gesicht und verließ das Becken, um ein paar seiner Sachen aus dem Spint zu holen, damit er sich in die Sonne legen konnte. Er merkte nicht, wie Mark ihm langsam folgte. Als er seinen Schlüssel nehmen wollte, um den Spint auf zu schließen, wurde er plötzlich herumgewirbelt und gegen die Spint Tür gedrückt.  
„Du warst sehr böse, Baby.“, schnurrte Mark in sein Ohr und biss dann leicht hinein.  
David erschauderte, er liebte Marks dominante Seite.  
„Wenn du mich ärgerst.“, erwiderte er und lächelte Mark verspielt an.  
„Mach nur so weiter und du kannst es vergessen, heute Abend zu spielen, dass verspreche ich dir.“  
David musste schlucken. Wenn Mark sowas sagte, wurde es ernst. Und doch konnte er den nächsten Satz nicht unterdrücken: „Und was wenn nicht... Master?“  
Marks Blick wurde sofort ernst. David wusste genau, was nun folgen würde, denn Mark hasste es, wenn David sich ihm unterstellte, denn er wollte nicht, dass David sich dadurch zu irgendwas gezwungen fühlte.  
„Jetzt reicht´s.“  
Damit zog Mark David in eine der Kabinen und schloss ab. Dann drückte er ihn gegen die Tür und küsste ihn wild. David hatte keine Chance sich zu wehren und legte deshalb die Arme um Marks Hals, um etwas Halt zu haben. Er spürte Marks Zunge an seinen Lippen und ließ sie widerstandslos ein. Kurz wimmerte er, als Mark ihn zu stark gegen die Tür drückte, doch dieser merkte es sofort und löste sich.  
„Sorry.“  
Dann attackierte er seinen Hals, saugte sich an ein paar Stellen fest und biss ab und zu leicht hinein.  
David keuchte auf und versuchte sich auf etwas zu konzentrieren, um nicht zu stöhnen. Doch als Mark ihm die Badehose auszog und mit einem Finger in ihn eindrang, konnte er es nicht mehr zurück halten. Er stöhnte auf und bekam sofort einen Kuss aufgedrückt, der es dämpfte.  
„Nicht so laut Baby, wir wollen doch nicht das dich jemand hört.“  
David sah Mark böse an, schloss jedoch die Augen, als dieser anfing den Finger zu bewegen. Schnell hielt er sich den Mund zu, um sein Stöhnen zu dämpfen. Seine Beine begannen zu zittern, als Mark erst einen zweiten und dann einen dritten Finger dazu nahm. Gerade als er dachte, dass er zusammenbrechen würde, hob Mark ihn hoch.  
„Hältst du noch etwas aus Baby? Ich will nämlich in dir kommen.“, hauchte er in sein Ohr und David nickte nur.  
Auch er wollte Mark dringend in sich spüren. Kurz darauf spürte er das vertraute, leichte ziehen, als Mark in ihn eindrang. Er biss sich auf die Lippen, um bloß kein Geräusch von sich zu geben und versuchte, gleichmäßig zu atmen. Als Mark dann schließlich ganz in ihm drin war, küsste er ihn um sich zu beruhigen. Nach kurzer Zeit löste er sich wieder und nickte, als Zeichen das Mark sich bewegen darf. Dieser lächelte sanft und wagte einen sanften Stoß. Sofort fielen Davids Augen zu und er krallte sich in Marks Schultern, als dieser, wie auch immer er das machte, sofort seinen Punkt traf, der ihn Sterne sehen ließ und eine Lustwelle nach der anderen durch seinen Körper jagte.  
„Wie... machst du das? Jedes mal...“  
Mark grinste.  
„Nennen wir es eine natürliche Begabung.“  
Bevor David etwas dazu sagen konnte, stieß Mark wieder zu und ließ ihn so wieder Sterne sehen. Er lehnte den Kopf zurück und versuchte, nicht allzu laut zu stöhnen, während Mark einen stetigen Rhythmus aufnahm und kurz darauf das Tempo erhöhte.  
„Mark...“, stöhnte David und ihm war es scheißegal, ob ihn jemand hörte, er wollte, dass Mark ihn noch härter nimmt.  
„Ja Baby?“, hauchte der und strich mit den Lippen über Davids Hals.  
„Härter.... Bitte...“  
„Sicher? Du musst heute Abend spielen und...“  
David unterbrach ihn, indem er ihn wild küsste.  
„Scheiß drauf, halte dein Versprechen von vorhin.“  
Mark lächelte und küsste ihn, als er daraufhin das Tempo noch etwas erhöhte und mehr Kraft in seine Stöße legte.  
David stöhnte nun ungehemmt Marks Namen, ihm war es egal, ob ihn jemand hörte, sollten sie doch denken was sie wollen.  
Kurz darauf spürte er, wie sich sein Höhepunkt aufbaute.  
„Mark.... ich komme....“  
„Ich ebenfalls Baby. Zusammen.“  
David nickte und kam kurz darauf heftig. Er spürte, wie Mark noch ein paar Mal zu stieß und dann selber tief in ihm kam.  
Keuchend holten sie beide Luft. Langsam ließ Mark ihn wieder runter auf den Boden und hielt ihn fest, damit er nicht zusammen sackte.  
„Und? Kannst du heute Abend noch spielen?“  
David grinste.  
„Ich werde es versuchen.“

Und tatsächlich schaffte es David, die Show ohne große Zwischenfälle hinter sich zu bringen. Nur ab und zu verzog er das Gesicht, wenn er sich hinsetzen musste, aber auf die Frage, was passiert sei, antwortete er nur, dass er hart auf den Hosenboden gefallen sei. Nach der Show wollte er schnell nach Hause, da Mark auf ihn wartete. Auf dem Weg aus dem Apfelgarten hinaus begegnete er einem der Mädchen aus dem Chor, die ihn wissend angrinste. Etwas verwirrt grinste er zurück und ging weiter, unwissend, dass sie heute ebenfalls mit einer Freundin im Freibad war und gesehen hatte, was da zwischen ihm und Mark geschehen war, sich jedoch dazu entschieden hatte, es für sich zu behalten und den beiden ihr Glück zu gönnen.


End file.
